For now
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Atobe always left the door open for him, so likewise Ryoma never closed his. They loved each other after all, and neither of them were any good at goodbyes. Which is probably why Ryoma kept calling. Atoryo, oneshot. Please read and review!


It was raining.

Atobe sighed as he closed the door of his car, now usually he would use his limo. But this time it was a special trip he had to make. It wasn't too often he made these trips, though they always seemed to be made when it was pouring rain.

Atobe put the car in drive and silently made his way out of his drive way. It wasn't like he minded, much.

x

The sky was a dark grey as large damp clouds littered the sky. The smoky ash of misty wind left behind an array of dim light. But, in contrast each rain drop that fell from the sky was as pure as a babies tear. It was almost as if the sky in its darkest, still held some glimmer of hope.

At least that's what one Echizen Ryoma would like to think, as he waited for Atobe to show up. He was sitting on a swing, in the usual park, in the usual rain. It wasn't like Ryoma to hide, but sometimes it was really the only thing you could do. Or wait till his ex- lover and somehow now friend, Atobe to show up.

Ryoma tilted his head and let the rain drops slide down his face and down his chin. He closed his eyes and let the pure feeling consume him, to clean him. Usually that was Atobe's job, but he would have to wait.

For now.

x

Atobe took long strides upon entering the park. Just in case Ryoma noticed him holding his breath when he saw him coming.

As always Ryoma looked beautiful, especially under the glow of the rain and the pure feeling of earth that seeps through with every drop.

It was also no surprise when Ryoma flashed him that almost broken smile, almost.

"Monkey king, what took you so long?"

Quit complaining you insufferable brat, your the one who called me out. Both of them were used to the same old banter, though neither of them stopped it.

Ryoma leaned forward in the swing resting his head against Atobe's chest," Play me."

Atobe took Ryoma by the shoulders, but made no move to push him away. He closed his eyes in open frustration and let out a tired sigh, You'd only lose.

Ryoma closed his own eyes and pulled himself away from Atobe," What good are you if you won't play with me?"

Being an Atobe, he was nothing if not determined. He opened his eyes, but this time his blue orbs were gentle, as he tired to understand the perplexity that is Ryoma. "Your sad, hurt, and confused. Yet you still want to play tennis."

"Che, and I thought you were smarter then that Monkey king." Atobe sighed, that was just like Ryoma.

"Whatever brat, let's just get out of here. It's pouring rain. " Atobe put his arm around Ryoma, and he leaned into him. Ryoma closed his eyes and let Atobe lead him away, it wasn't like he could do anything against it.

He was broken again, after all.

And as usual Atobe was there to pick up the pieces.

x

Ryoma laid his head down next to Atobe's, every time he and Fuji broke up he always ended up at Atobe's.

Atobe always left the door open for him, so likewise Ryoma never closed his. With Atobe it was always so dramatic, but at least he didn't play games.

Ryoma turned over and buried his head into his pillow, he was so busy wallowing he didn't notice Atobe come into the room.

"Oi, brat are you trying to suffocate your self?" Ryoma looked up and saw Atobe, with towel in hand. It looked like he had just finished taking a shower.

"Oi, brat!" Ryoma blinked, how did Atobe get in front of him so fast? Ignoring Atobe's cries of brat, he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into bed with him.

"Shut up, monkey king." And with that Ryoma covered Atobe's lips with his own, effectively shutting him up. Atobe responded to this kiss by prying Ryoma's mouth open with his tongue. Ryoma complied letting Atobe slip his hand up his shirt.

Ryoma laid his head back onto Atobe's pillow, Atobe's hand resting on the back of his neck. Ryoma broke the kiss and snuggled his head into Atobe's neck." I'm still mada mada, huh?"

Atobe didn't say anything and just held Ryoma there. It wasn't often Ryoma would admit to anything, but with him anything could happen. Though somehow Atobe always ended up looking after him.

"Do you want to stay?"

Ryoma just held onto Atobe's shirt tighter, clenching his fists, his eyes shut closed. "Monkey king?" , came the quiet whisper.

"Yeah?"

"T-thanks." , mumbled Ryoma quietly almost as if it wasn't meant to be heard. But Atobe caught it anyways and being the nice person he was he decided not to tease Ryoma about it.

Ryoma closed his eyes and slept, he would have to wake up early if he wanted to get out of here. Ryoma never saw Atobe's reaction to his departure every time, but it wasn't like he cared. It was going to be sunny tomorrow anyways.

Atobe watched silently as Ryoma slept, knowing he wouldn't be there in the morning. Though it wasn't like goodbye mattered, he was always the first one called.

They love each other after all, and neither of them were any good at goodbyes.

Especially in the rain.

-Break-

A/N: Another atoryo one-shot, sigh I must be obsessed. Well, I hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
